


弥萨

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 跨越时间与历史的史诗级森系恋爱。涉及北欧神话，维京传奇，法罗群岛风物，以及土豆种植(？)。全长约两万八千字，一发完。





	弥萨

弥萨  
Mesa

 

目击众神死亡的原野上野花一片，远在远方的风比远方更远。——海子，九月

 

今年冬天走得很晚。  
已经四月初，法罗群岛上的天气还是雨雪交杂，温度勉强超过冰点。期间偶尔有阳光，或者某一些气候温和的时候。木屋前后原本浓绿色的悬崖上，如此生长出了成片不知名的黄色野花。风过摇曳，好像澄黄牛油的颜色。春来尚早，西里斯·布莱克将去年积攒的土豆块埋进土地上挖掘好的沟渠之中，填土施肥。再过几个星期，这些新种下的土豆就会发芽长成植株。他在田地之间站起来，挺直脊背，用右手手背抹去额头上的汗水。抬起头，视线遥望海平面。目光所及的悬崖之下，是一片深不见底的灰蓝色。两侧山脉环抱，在他眼前形成苍绿色屏障，守着小小一片峡湾泻湖。  
法罗群岛主岛，斯特莱莫岛，萨克森村。  
这个北大西洋上不被世人所知的岛群，自成文化体系，地理位置大约在挪威与冰岛之间。无显著产业，土地贫瘠，大部分常驻居民不是牧羊人，就是以种植土豆为生的农户。多山，多峡湾，多悬崖，少平地，海岸线破碎，就连气候都是极地气温。他所住的萨克森，是主岛西北岸海边的小村，在高山包围的悬崖之上，面朝对外封闭的一处峡湾。此地人口不到两位数，村中也只有寥寥可数的几间平房，每一间都是石块或者木质结构，没有任何工业时代的痕迹。屋顶上，都种有肆意生长的草皮。远远看去与山峦浑然一体。  
比如他的房子。  
他的父母去世都早，十六岁的时候，双双因为疾病身亡，只给他留下一架生锈的旧雪佛兰皮卡车，和这间勉强能称作是房子的木结构棚屋。西里斯生长在萨克森，在这荒无人烟的世界角落生活了二十三年。没有足够金钱，更没有去上过大学，从十六岁独自一人生活开始，他始终是种植土豆的佃农，且以此为生。独自在法罗群岛生活，需自我掌握许多生活常识。西里斯·布莱克收拾起工具，舒展身躯，开始缓慢向木屋走。棚屋在萨克森的海岸悬崖之上，左右并无邻居。房子外墙是整齐钉上去的黑色木板，白色十字格窗，副有漆成红色的屋檐，一眼看上去即知受到精心修缮。岛上没有可供私人砍伐的林木，他从丹麦或者挪威本岛订购木材，自己切割，一点一点，重新修补支离破碎的老屋。又购置桦木树皮，用来做草皮屋顶的防水层。每周末进城购置食材，每天独自一人在家中看书，烹饪很简单的单身汉食物，是经年养成的习惯。西里斯走到木屋门前，最后回身。此时此刻，峡湾上空是一种云雾笼罩的墨蓝色。海天一色，山雨欲来。  
烧水，点燃电磁炉灶。如此烟囱中升起了炊烟。他的小小厨房流理台，恰好正对着峡湾，身在室内，除却温度之外，实际上与在自然之中并无差别。眼看着格窗外北大西洋的天空一点一点黑透，房子之中昏黄的电灯点亮，西里斯取出小冰箱中储存的速冻香肠，开始慢慢加热。锅中白水煮土豆，加石盐，用叉子碾碎，还剩下一些，可以做明天的早饭。永远如此，永远一成不变。黑发年轻人端着白瓷盘，转身按响收音机，狭小木屋内，即刻被瓦格纳的音乐充满。西里斯在海鸟与歌剧乐舒缓的声音之中进晚餐，金属刀叉很缓慢地划过瓷盘，看窗外天际最后的一点天光也消失在海平线之下。  
村中不通网络信号，他也没有电视。墙上钟指向九点，准时盖着鸭绒被子陷入深睡眠。  
他梦中的景物，并不是法罗群岛。  
梦境模糊，好像其中的一切事物都笼罩着一层灰色的薄雾。他能看见的只有自己的手，又或者，也不应该如此笃定。至多只能说，他的视线角度，是那双手的所有者。右手持铁斧，左手握着一节松木，正在一点一点，顺着树木本身的肌理，削出一个流线的形状。不需佐证，他知道梦中的自身是在做什么。松木部件呈一边弧形的三角，显而易见是维京长船中，用于固定座位的船膝。短斧机械的动作，循环往复，听久了，竟然有一种舒缓人心的韵律。维京造船，从不用锯子，只有手斧。锯子容易一瞬间破环植物原本的纹路，斧子却可以慢慢顺着肌理，刨除剩余材料，如此成船防水，才能最流畅地划过水面。再让思维走远一些，西里斯可以在梦中听见淙淙流水的声音。近处一定有水源。只是他不晓得这究竟是梦境之中周边的环境，还是自己半梦半醒之间，听到了法罗群岛木屋边上的山涧。  
催醒他的并不是声音，而是生物钟。  
早晨七点，天光未亮。西里斯起身推开窗户，空气中是悬崖草上带着雨水的味道，海水，山涧，晨雾之中的鸟鸣声。长风吹过屋中的棉布窗帘，他站在厨房灶台前，随手束起散乱黑发，往昨夜剩下的土豆泥上浇热牛奶，搅匀后成了简易的浓汤。坐到小桌边，移开餐盘，将桌上原本放置的打字机挪得离自己更近了一些。嘴中含着勺子，双手开始在活动键盘上敲打。他养成写作这个习惯由来已久，岛上没有别的娱乐活动，村中也没有年龄相近的好友，闲来无事，只好自己写一点东西。中篇小说也好，日记也罢，说到底是自我消遣。虽然农活的间隙几乎全数用于写作，自己却觉得奇怪，他本来不应该是这么感性的人。写作的剧情，笔下的人物，也全数都是福至心灵一样，忽然就到了脑中。最主要的题材，还是维京海盗，和公元十世纪埃达萨迦古卷中记载的，早已逝去的北欧诸神。写那片他从未涉足的土地，写一个还没有名字的，渔村中的木匠青年。这样冷门的题材，可想而知没有地方愿意为他发表。明知无意义，本来应该就此停止，但那些梦境与灵感从来疏忽而至，由不得他刻意拒绝。  
八点一刻，他穿上夹克衫，拿起钥匙，发动旧皮卡，开车进城采购食材。法罗群岛的首府，托尔斯港，距萨克森村大约四十五分钟的车程。星期六是所有人购物的日子，越往城中开，公路上的车越多。苍绿色的山峦，黄白色的羊群，灰蓝色的海洋。整个主岛，正在缓慢地醒来。渐渐叫人觉得，从蛮荒到了人烟聚集的所在。四月，主城托尔斯港游人渐多。西里斯在镇上的综合超市前泊车，他的购物篮中，都是易储存的罐装食物，冷冻香肠与玉米粒。俱是性价比最高的，最方便的食材，谈不上什么味道好坏。当然还有成箱啤酒。他一点一点将这一周的采购都搬到车厢上，手指上转着钥匙，预备动身回家。  
西里斯拉开皮卡车门，原本要一跃跳上驾驶座，忽然间停住了动作。  
法罗群岛多雨多风暴，峡湾上空，倏忽之间就聚集了黑灰色的积雨云。天光昏暗，眼见阵雨马上就要浇到地上。云层之中，雷暴涌动，连原本盘旋的海鸟都渐渐减少了踪迹。镇中心有指路牌与群岛地图，用法罗语与丹麦语，双语标注所有地名，常有游客在指示牌前驻足停留。但此时此刻，一切稍有理智的人群，都已经涌向室内避雨。石板路面上，目光所见，只有一个人还站在原地，仰头研究地图，好像全然不受风暴影响。西里斯在心里骂一声，车钥匙往驾驶座上一扔，冲上前去，张开手中的防风外套，伞一样挡在头顶，一并罩住了那个游客样子的人形。暴雨疏忽落下，硕大水珠砸在他高举的手臂上。他提高了声音用法罗语发问，试图盖过耳边咆哮的海风，“你在找什么？”  
黑暗之中，那个人抬起了头。  
他高过对方大约一头，防风外衣洒下的阴影之中，看着他的那双眼睛是蓝绿色的，像萨克森悬崖上漫生的野草，或者风暴中最浅水处的大西洋。他好像受到蛊惑，情不自禁地想要伸出手去，抚开那个人被雨水打湿的额发。好在手指刚一动，就恢复了意识，强迫自己死死攥住防风外套的衣角，撑在他们两人的头顶。眼睛适应了光线，他也渐渐看清了眼前人的相貌。摄人眼睛的所有者是个年轻的男人，大约看上去与他差不多年纪，五官轮廓很柔和，棕色短发已经全数被暴雨淋湿。看他的眼神，也有一点惊讶的样子，但很难讲究竟是因为什么。很平和的声音，回应他说，“我想这附近有没有旅店。”  
陌生男人的口音带着不易察觉的挪威腔调。  
法罗的旅游业并不发达，整片岛群，所有旅舍加在一起，大概还不过两位数。在四月的时候想要没有预订就找到住宿，几乎是不可能的事情。他如实这样讲，那个男人看上去有一些苦恼的样子。西里斯独居已久，应该不情愿不知来历的陌生人随意侵入生活空间，可是。长着这样漂亮的眼睛的男孩子，怎么会是坏人。鬼使神差，他不知道自己哪里来的念头，忽然间对他说，“跟我回家住吧。”  
那陌生人看着他的那种眼神。  
他绞尽脑汁想要为那种奇怪的，摄人心魄的眼神找到一种解释，可是没有。眼前的这个人，在他此前二十三年的人生中，从来没有遇到过任何同类项。听到西里斯突如其来的邀约，那张轮廓温和的脸上，突然有一点惊讶。试图为自己的行为作解释，他继续对这个陌生男人讲，“至少先去躲雨。别站在雨里说话。”棕头发的年轻人开门上车的时候，还很礼貌地为自己一身雨水浸湿座椅向他道歉。西里斯向来口无遮拦，与这个人交谈，第一次低声细语，好像生怕哪一句话说错，就会惊扰到对方一样。其实怎么可能。旅人的眼睛之中，有一种难以形容的阅历，看上去见过的东西，应该远远超过自身年龄。好像他比他要年长。不是说年龄，而是指年代。他平静稳重的动作，克制的面部表情，背后好像藏着什么令人觉得可爱的特质。车轮滑过环海公路的声音，渐渐被车载扬声器的乐声盖过。苍绿色的云雾缭绕的海岛在眼前铺展开来，悬崖与海洋，狂风与暴雨，严苛天穹下，就他们这一架破旧的铁皮卡车。车身将外面世界的噪音都过滤干净，小小一方密闭空间，足以叫西里斯听见陌生男人平和的说话声。  
他叫莱姆斯。  
他说他从挪威来。  
来法罗群岛，是为了寻访景物。  
他所说的，关于自身的讯息就这么几句话，剩余四十五分钟的车程，全数都在安静地听西里斯讲话，细致入微，问他所有一切关于他生活的问题。问他在岛上的生活过得好不好，问他已经亡故的父母，问他的房子，他的爱好，他的教育，甚至问他土豆块与土豆种子播种，究竟有什么区别。而西里斯回应他说过得很好，可是，常有时候觉得恍惚，好像自己不属于这个地方一样，转头看到莱姆斯微笑，才觉得自己怎么脱口而出这样的肺腑之言。立即纠正，说父母本来就与他关系不好，这么多年也已经习惯了。房子在一个不知名的小村落中，什么都没有的一个地方。就一间教堂，是历史遗留建筑，还像点样子。但是风景很好，你来旅行，应该会喜欢的。爱好是书籍写作和音乐，会弹一点民谣吉他。教育，勉强上过高中就算是结束，不晓得为什么，没有想过要真正离开萨克森。土豆种植，讲到这里西里斯一手握住方向盘，一边难以置信地笑，说你真的想知道这种东西吗。  
“你想说，我就想听。”  
莱姆斯讲话的时候，脸上还是带着那种温和的神情，好像他的回应，不过是平常一句话而已。  
西里斯愣一愣，放缓语气，“土豆块种出来的新一播收成，和去年的完全一样，只有在洒下种子的时候，长出来的作物才会有变化，没办法预测表皮是紫色还是黄色。刚开始的时候不知道温度湿度，种死了成片的种子。当时我气得不行。”停顿一下又说，“我们到了。”  
群山苍绿。从车厢中走出来的那一刻，好像是一瞬间穿越了托尔斯港的风暴，站到了薄雾萦绕的萨克森悬崖上。就在他们眼前，海浪温柔地卷上来，拍碎在悬崖脚下。耳边能听见山涧落入北海的声音，眼前有群鸟，鸣叫着从峡湾之中阵列飞过。莱姆斯驻足原地，长久地凝望西里斯的小木屋，凝望他那开满野花被草甸覆盖的原野，忽然很恍惚地笑了笑，眼睛里看到的，好像也不是眼前这一切。西里斯提着采购的食物，回头对他呼喊，说走吧。那张侧脸，在晦暗日光之中，轮廓显得很深刻。棕发年轻人摇头一笑，抬腿跟上。棚屋之中所有的墙面及地板，都铺有色泽平淡的杉木板，莱姆斯的手指拂过墙面，拂过窗框，指尖木质的触感很温暖。光线开始减弱，西里斯点亮厨房中的小小一盏吊灯。倏忽之间，烟囱中就升起了白烟。为了要惊艳他的客人一样，他终于真正意义上地开始烹饪。红葱去皮，羊肩膀肉切成块，胡萝卜土豆去皮切块，百里香，月桂叶，欧芹碎末，炖煮两个小时。这样的炖羊肉，是岛民的日常饮食。他做这一切的时候，莱姆斯就站在他身后，靠着门框，用浴巾擦干自己潮湿的头发。静，静得好像能听见彼此的心跳声。  
他们两人对面坐在灰蓝色的天地尽头，悬崖上的木屋中，窗边一张小圆桌边谈天谈地。  
莱姆斯好像还有保留，对自己的具体出身绝口不提，只讲见闻与基本信息。他会说法罗语，讲话的口音，带着明显的挪威腔调。但他的法罗语用词很奇怪，应该说是中古。西里斯只当是因为他所学的语言教材关系，身为游客，如此不足为奇。莱姆斯对他说自己的家乡，是挪威最北端，极圈之内的小城希尔科内斯。他所住的地方，是镇附近的峡湾中，一个无名的小岛。岛在巴伦支海上，也像法罗群岛一样，原野葱绿多山。他的家人，称岛屿为埃森斯泰因。挪威语发音拼写繁杂，词源是铁与岩石的意思。因为岛上除却悬崖，确实什么都没有。偏远的地方，除却极圈——那个北欧神话中的众神居所之外，距世界上其他一切地方都很远。说到此处西里斯揶揄他，笑说住在这样的地方，你们家人难不成是鸟吗？但莱姆斯并无回应，带着笑意，看着他摇了摇头，好像只是无奈于他的孩子气一样。  
相应地，西里斯就对远道而来的旅人，讲法罗群岛的文化与历史。讲法罗群岛，其实是太平洋上十八个单独的岛屿。是维京人在公元九世纪的时候，从挪威南部首先抵达法罗。与其余地区维京海盗的烧杀抢掠不同，这些北方人，来到斯特莱莫岛是为了安身。人口从来也不多，到十四世纪的时候，整个岛群上也不过就是区区千人。又说现在的岛上，还留有诸多维京的遗迹。“我捡到你的地方，首都托尔斯港，”说到这里颇戏谑地笑，咬一口面包，“就是以北欧主神之一的雷神索尔命名的。”  
莱姆斯的勺子划过白瓷盘，轻轻放到手边，状似不经意地问他，“你对北欧神话……很感兴趣吗？”  
食物的热气蒸腾而上，他们两人面前桌子正中的陶碗中，炖羊肉在灯下呈现一种带着橘色的暖红。温暖洗去了暴雨带来的潮气，西里斯越过餐具，看向对面的那个男人。他只吃了很少的一点，且他的动作非常优雅。他看着那个人蓝绿色的眼睛，一开始并没有回话。有那么一瞬间，他甚至不知道自己是谁，好像他全部的防备都已经脱落。就这么一直看着莱姆斯，或者应该说凝视着他。可以说是带着一点茫然。“我不知道。”右手手指近乎无意识地拂过嘴唇，“你知道……瓦尔基里是什么吗？”  
莱姆斯的胸腔无声起伏，好像是要说句什么，但是话语出口的瞬间呛住了。  
“瓦尔基里，是北欧神话中主神奥丁的侍者。形象看上去像是天使，可是在神话中却扮演着死神的角色。维京人骁勇善战，因为他们相信只有英勇战死的人才能进入英灵殿，英灵殿就是他们概念中的天堂，而安稳死去的人会陷入地狱。一个维京人如果不是死在战场上，就算是因为年老，也要把躯体放在长船中，推到水面上一把火烧毁。而瓦尔基里，传说中是引领战场上死去武士，前去英灵殿的长着巨大翅膀的人形。不是神，应该说就是一种特殊的神话形象吧。”西里斯撕下一角面包，浸到酱料中。这整个过程中，莱姆斯的眼睛始终看着他，安静，严肃，有所期待一样。“几年前，那时候我才十七岁，岛上出土了九世纪的一个维京牧场遗址，其中有个瓦尔基里的人偶项坠，银做的，很小。看上去就是个持盾和长剑的长着翅膀的人。现在已经在哥本哈根的国立博物馆里了，运走之前我去看过一眼。很难说是为什么，但是看到那个塑像的时候，我突然觉得有种似曾相识的感觉。听上去很奇怪吧。”  
他越过桌面，看着莱姆斯。没有提及自己接连不断的梦境，没有提到自己的写作内容。  
太早了。无论如何一见如故，他眼前的这个人，毕竟还是个陌生人。  
莱姆斯主动要替他清洗餐具，他就站在一旁拿着布擦干。  
灯下室内那棕发年轻人褪去了大衣，只穿一件衬衫，站在他的流理台前。他的背影很单薄，透过灶台上那一点昏黄的灯光，白色衬衣几乎显得透明。那么瘦弱，他的肩胛骨都是凸起的，好像破碎的刀锋，下一刻就要划破布料。此时此刻，窗外的天空与山峦，俱是一种色泽浓重的黛青，海浪声温柔得像安眠曲。那一瞬间西里斯恍惚觉得，他等这一刻，已经等了很久了。他的房子基本上是开放式格局，只在床铺与客厅之间有木质格架，摆满他的书和黑胶碟。小沙发可以展开成一张床，莱姆斯就隔着书架，睡在那临时的沙发床上。西里斯一手拍松自己的枕头，准备躺下，听见对面那个人说，谢谢你，晚安。黑夜中，棚屋厚重的墙抵御住外界所有的风浪，但有什么别的，无法用语言形容的东西，将他的心推得离这个来自挪威的旅人更近。那双蓝绿色的眼睛，看他的眼神，好像是在看某位珍而重之的，失落了的故人。只是还等不及他想出任何合理的解释，听着莱姆斯均匀的呼吸声，他已经陷入梦境。  
梦中有萨克森一样的迷雾。  
仅有的一点日光投射在水面上，形成鎏金般变化的光影。他站在某一处河流与峡湾的汇流处，木质长码头的尽头。这一次梦境中视线开阔许多，抬眼能看见四周高耸入云的山峦，黑红色的飞扬的旌旗，和身后木材搭建的密集村落。炊烟袅袅升起，与云雾汇聚一处。极目远眺，面前峡湾尽头的远山上，竟然还有积雪。这究竟是什么地方。他的手拂过栈桥上的木桩，一步一步向前走。他的皮靴，在木板上踩出吱呀的响声。手指下的那些圆柱上，似乎也雕刻着什么纹路。走到木桥尽头，回头看。栈桥端头的木柱远远高过他的头顶，刻着一张极抽象的人脸，柱身是长长须发。顶端双目都是菱形，其中一只中挖了深深的圆洞。一只清明，一只黑暗。那两只诡异的木雕眼睛，就这样俯视着他面前的峡湾。  
众神之父。奥丁。  
迷雾散去，只剩下零星几片山间的云。他终于看清楚，自己面前的水面上，停着一架维京长船。狰狞凶悍的龙形船头，曲线流畅的船身，高耸的桅杆，船龙骨上刻有绵延的枢纽纹。他的手情不自禁伸出去，触摸那情态凶恶的龙头。维京海盗从来有这样的习惯，船首雕刻凶兽，是为了恐吓水中的邪恶生物，和岸上潜在的敌人。他伸出去的那只手上，穿戴有长袖衣料，布面似乎是染成黑色的羊毛，绑有皮绳固定。他从来没有见过这样的衣物。抬起手臂，正要仔细打量。长船上忽然有人呼喊他的名字，挥手示意他快一些也跳上船。他不知怎么并无犹疑，依言行事，刚刚抓稳船舷，船上的其余人已经开始划动船桨。没有武器，没有圆盾，显而易见这只是一次对长船本身的测试下水。他的手拂过船膝。这个弧线，不会认错，这艘长船，恰是此前梦境之中，他自己亲手所建。难道他在这梦中的化身，是个造船者吗。  
长船落帆。大风呼啸着吹过峡湾，带动船行水上。所有人收桨，其中有一些似乎在击节而歌，又或者互相庆贺。他看不清他们的脸。但这不要紧。他站起来抓住龙头，双臂展开，迎着云雾，迎着西垂的落日，迎着壮阔的青山，振臂高声呼喊。黑色的峡湾水面平滑少有波浪，他坐到船右舷上，想要附身伸手去触摸那冰凉的海水。忽然间停住了动作。水面上，倒影之中，凝望着他的那张脸。  
确凿无疑，是他自己的面容。  
黑发灰眼，长发紧贴头皮绑在脑后，轮廓深得像是斯堪的纳维亚人。他的羊毛短衫外，穿的是皮革护甲，前襟上有斜十字格纹的图案，用皮革绳在胸前系紧。他的右手带着一点恍惚，伸向自己的颈间。黑色皮绳上，穿着一枚银色项坠，长不过小指。雕刻细致入微，赫然是个持盾佩长剑的人形。项坠捻在指间轻轻转动，他触碰到了什么流畅的曲线。是羽翼。是敲打出来的收敛的双翼。  
这造像，是法罗群岛上，曾经出土的瓦尔基里项坠。  
西里斯·布莱克猛然惊醒。  
床铺温暖，他一开始并不知道自己身在哪里，头脑之中还带着眩晕。  
他闻到了烤面包的味道。  
窗边的小小圆桌上，放着一碟已经准备好的芝士火腿三明治和咖啡壶。视线越过室内景物，往窗外看，萨克森悬崖上空天光初现。莱姆斯不在房子里。西里斯从床铺上翻身坐起来，不知道为什么有一种急迫感，生怕对方就此消失了一样，套上夹克衫就预备要去找那个神秘的旅人。刚走到门口，即刻停住脚步，视线远望前方，情不自禁地深吸了一口气。细雨微濛，青碧山峦与黑色海洋之间，莱姆斯就背对着他，站在悬崖边的草甸之上。没有要走远的样子，连大衣都没有穿，还是只有一件白色衬衣，被风吹得鼓起来。远远看去，好像随时都要乘风飞去。西里斯就靠在门框上看对方的背影，胸腔之中，心跳莫名其妙地越来越快，好像也被拿去灌满了风。像察觉到了他的存在，那棕发年轻人忽然回头，对他微笑。  
恍惚之间，西里斯竟然觉得，他身上那飞扬的白色衬衣，像是收敛的羽翼一样。  
天地之中，像只剩下他们两人。他应该伸出手去，只要轻轻一抱，就能将对方拢在怀中。  
这样莫名其妙的渴望和吸引力，究竟是从何而来。  
西里斯不得而知，只能暂时将其归结于自己长久独居而产生的寂寞。  
他开着车带莱姆斯四处赏玩，带他去看冰川看瀑布，去看高山上的大湖，看破碎的峡湾和冻土原。也带他去种土豆，挤羊奶，两人一同研究如何做芝士。日出而作日落而息，全靠土地供给。夜来就在悬崖上的小屋中，慢火烹饪，望着苍茫的群山与大西洋，小酌进食。借一盏昏黄的灯光，对面坐着看书。他看莱姆斯穿着仪态与谈吐，听他说自己来自于巴伦支海上的某个遥远岛屿，猜测对方大约是挪威某个富家的小少爷。这个年纪，或许是念完大学，想要独自一个人出走看世界的时候。所以对自身来历三缄其口，大约也是可以理解的。他说自己到法罗群岛，并没有必须要立即离开的行程。但如果不方便，也不需要长久停留在他家中。这种礼节性的言论，当然被西里斯挥之脑后。不只是那种莫名其妙的吸引力作祟，他心中且以为对方是未出象牙塔的男孩，行为举止难免对他多加照顾。某一天晚上，他们两人听着唱片机中的挪威民谣，西里斯忽然一时兴起，拿过自己的吉他随便拨动琴弦。莱姆斯抱膝坐在地毯上，侧耳倾听片刻，轻轻用手指在木质沙发扶手上敲响节拍，击节而歌。  
他唱的歌词，是古挪威语。  
那略带沙哑的声音，轻轻应和西里斯，用这门早已失传的语言，唱着哈瓦玛诗篇的第一百五十六节。  
那是维京人出航的时候，为祈求奥丁祝福，会唱的赞歌。苍凉悠扬，好像他闭上眼睛，就能看到梦中云雾缭绕的，不知名的海峡与长船。就连莱姆斯看似不经意之间敲打出的节拍，都好像是战鼓的节奏。那双蓝绿色的深不见底的眼睛，莹莹灯光，好像也映着西里斯的影子。窗外海浪拍岸，他无声地挪到了对面去，与棕发男人并肩靠坐在沙发脚下。他的一手还按在琴弦上，另一只手臂抬起来，很慢，但毫无迟疑地，轻轻环住了莱姆斯的肩膀。那双蓝绿色的眼睛，安静地直视前方，其中到底有什么情绪，难以辨别。莱姆斯的眼睑缓慢地阖上，轻轻靠到了西里斯的肩膀上。黑发青年人随之收紧手臂。不知道为什么，这样亲密的举动，最显而易见的感觉，却好像他们两人是困囿在海岬上的溶洞之中，正在相拥取暖。  
他想要用自己这双人类脆弱的臂膀保护他，好像如此就可以遮挡住外界所有的风浪。  
时晴时雨的天气延续了很久。又有一日因为土地潮湿，不便出门，两人留在木屋内看书。西里斯坐到桌旁对着打字机敲敲打打，眼角余光看见莱姆斯在他的手边放下一只盛满咖啡的马克杯。他站在他身侧，不发一言地看了看手稿，零星几个词汇跃入眼中，都是北欧诸神，维京海盗与瓦尔基里。棕发男人犹豫半晌，好像不知道应该如何开口一样，最终问，“你的灵感，都是从哪里来的？”  
西里斯抬头看他，整理桌面上的书稿杂物，示意对方坐下。手指随意捻过厚厚一沓印满铅字的纸，漫不经心回答说，“我也觉得很奇怪，我以为我不是会想去记录这些东西的人。不过，从很小的时候开始，我就经常做梦，梦到很多维京人的片段。都是零零碎碎的场景，比如一条看上去像挪威的河流，梦到某个中古的村落。而且梦里的我身上也有时间变化，我在现实中长到什么岁数，梦里的化身就是多少岁。久而久之，就让我觉得，也许这种接连不断的梦是有意义的。记下来，也是因为找点事情做。”  
灯下莱姆斯的神情很柔和，听过之后轻轻向后仰去，靠在椅背上，“你有没有听过，有一些人，会保留着或多或少关于前生的记忆？”他的语调很平和，好像只是在迎合话题，并没有引导性。  
但那黑发年轻人一下子激动起来，坐直上身，向莱姆斯那一边靠近了一些。“你也这么觉得吗。我曾经看过一个报道，说二战之后，缅甸有一群小孩自称自己的前生是日本士兵。而且他们忍受不了缅甸菜的辛辣口味，只想吃生鱼。这还不算什么，我听说过另外一个故事，说有个英国男孩，很小的时候就一直讲自己是二战时候的德国军官，还说自己曾经有个未婚妻。他的父母去查，这个小孩说的所有的讯息，全部都能对上号。越长大，他的这些记忆就越少，某一天突然说，自己上辈子死在二十五岁，这辈子也活不过这个岁数。后来就在他二十六岁生日的前几天，真的因为和人斗殴身亡。我听完所有这一切之后，就觉得，可能说不定真的有灵魂转世这回事。你看这两个故事里，死在缅甸的日本士兵，和坠落在英国的德国飞行员。也许人的出生地，就是上一世死亡的地点。这么看来，也许前世的我也是死在法罗群岛的。”  
他的眼神看住莱姆斯，有点不太好意思地笑了笑，生怕对方以为自己是疯子。但他对面的人还带着温情的笑意，说，“有归宿感和向往，是很明确很好的事情。也许你说得对。说不定，人真的有命数。”  
窗外风雨飘摇，天空是一种阴云密布的黑色。西里斯的手指搭在座椅扶手上，近乎无意识地来回摩挲，“我一直有一种奇怪的感觉，这么想了大概二十年了。好像我不能离开萨克森，不能离开法罗群岛，因为我在等什么东西，等一个人来。”讲到此处抬头看对面的莱姆斯。他没有再讲下去，但眼神中的意思明明白白，大概是你，我等的人大概是你。但冥冥之中，又还缺少了什么东西一样。  
莱姆斯避开了他的眼睛，低头扯动自己身上毛衣的一根散线。但开口说话的时候，语调并无明显变化，好像只是在平铺直叙地讨论一种理论。“如果你喜欢北欧神话的话，其实维京人有种信仰，相信灵魂的转世新生。埃达萨迦古卷里都有记载。这也是为什么，很多维京部族，会特意给后代取先祖的名字，认为有这种灵魂重生的可能性。诗篇埃达里有这么个故事，曾经有个瓦尔基里叫布伦希尔达，是所有瓦尔基里的统领，她有个人类的爱人，叫西格弗里德，死在战场上。他的灵魂在人世之中不断转世新生，与她相会。新生的躯体身上，总是会带着前生的痕迹甚至是伤疤一样的胎记。这种记载，其实在古卷里到处都是。格特里克古卷中，也写过有婴儿生下来，手臂上就带着像是撕裂伤一样的纹路，与他们家族的先祖曾经在战争中失去过一条手臂的传说相呼应。这就是为什么，如果你到北欧各地，中古世纪留下来的那些木板教堂里去看，会发现神坛上没有基督徒的十字架，而是刻着如尼文形成的双翼，象征瓦尔基里，也象征重生。”笑了笑又继续说，“你们村里的那个小教堂，应该也是这样的。”  
他的眼睛，有那么一瞬间，在灯下有种近乎非人的反常亮光。西里斯只当自己是看错了，不以为意。窗外云层很重，好像远天外风暴就要来临。他有一些失神地低头翻看自己的稿子，满纸铅字，记的都是遥不可及的古战场，或狡猾或残暴的神明，比起小说来，不如说更像是某个人的记忆。他忽然间说，“如果我是死在战场上的英灵，在人世的最后一刻，看到的是天使一样美好的东西，恐怕也会爱上瓦尔基里吧。”  
这么简单的一句话，莱姆斯的反应却很大。出乎意料，他没有再看西里斯，从桌旁直接站起来，仓皇地留下一句，我先去洗漱。来不及喊住他，西里斯只能茫然地坐在那里想，究竟是怎么一回事。  
那天晚上直到睡前，莱姆斯也没有再与他说一句话。这实在是太反常。他们两人平常对话的内容漫无边际，什么都可以涉及。就算他说的话题极端异想天开，莱姆斯也总有回应。他们两人性格相合，好像已经认识很久，动作之间总有一种默契。他不晓得自己说错了什么，多次刻意去逗莱姆斯，试图缓和气氛。但那个人只是很容忍地听他讲，并无回应。那晚上夜幕深沉，半梦半醒之间，能听见风暴终于席卷而来。西里斯模模糊糊地想，没有关系，他已经提前加固了门窗。雨水拍打在窗玻璃上，声声催人入眠。惊涛拍打悬崖，远天外，好像还能听见云层之中，雷暴低沉地滚动的轰鸣。  
梦中也有风暴。  
他在海上。  
他的双臂死死抱住雕刻着龙首的船头，一个巨浪兜头浇下来，灌得他呛水。嗓子里辣得难以忍受，顶着风浪，用尽全力睁开眼睛，向后看去。风暴之大，他已经看不清长船上所有人的位置。世界一片黑暗，长船被抛在浪尖之上，好像史前巨兽齿缝之间叼着的一点浮游生物。他听见身后有人在用陌生的语言不断念颂着什么内容，仔细倾听，那话语的内容，居然能够被他所理解。那个声音说的是古挪威语，念诵的是哈马瓦诗篇，喋喋不休，正在祈求主神奥丁庇佑。他咬紧牙关，双臂都已经没有知觉。雨水与海浪不断浇在他们身上，开始时候好像是拳脚相加，再后来渐渐麻木，连自己的皮肤都感觉不到。方圆百里，没有一点陆地的迹象。这样不行，再这样下去，他们所有人都要交代在这片海上。他用尽全部力量，大声呼喝，让所有人用铁链自己将自己捆在船龙骨上。话还没有说完，巨浪卷上来，惨叫声响起，瞬息之间就卷走了长船右舷上的人。那人形没入黢黑的海水之下，连一点影子都找不到。  
他曾听说过，英勇死在战场或者海上的人，都会有瓦尔基里前来引领他们前去英灵殿瓦尔哈拉。那么此时此刻，那么多传闻之中的瓦尔基里，究竟在哪里。英勇吗，死在北大西洋上，连方向都不知道在哪里，躯体至多只能成为海底生物的养料，究竟有什么英勇的成分在。这一船的人，前去西方劫掠，无非也是为了养活自己。但是他们，注定连西方的土地都到达不了。  
他的左臂还是死死揽住龙形船头，右手探到自己的颈间，捏住了脖子上戴着的，瓦尔基里的银质项坠。这项坠是他们家族之中世代相传，像护身符一样的存在。显而易见，这东西现在是不可能庇护他全须全尾地从海难之中活下来的了。那么。他睁大自己银灰色的眼睛，直直向上望去，望向黑重的天空，望向咆哮的云层，望向遮天蔽日的大浪，他想，如果真有神明，希望他能在死后，如愿升入瓦尔哈拉。  
他的用力如此之大，扯断了脖颈上的皮革绳。  
雷暴炸响，海浪以倾轧之势拍打下来。他听见了恐怖的，木材断裂的声音。抱住龙头站在高处，他回身向下看，眼睁睁看着长船像活了一样，在海浪之中扭动。他清清楚楚知道，这是因为龙骨和桅杆已经碎裂，船身即将散架。又有一波巨浪兜头落下，重重拍在他的手臂上。他被迫失去平衡，手指一滑，从高空落下，被海浪吞没，陷入水中。只有右手上，还紧紧攥着那精雕细刻的瓦尔基里项坠，用力到指节泛白。海水之中，竟然很安静。船员恐慌的呼喊声，暴雨，惊雷，全部都离他很远。他往水下越落越深，往左右看，还能看见已经失去了意识的躯体，在水中漂浮。脚下是不见底的万丈深渊，好像巨兽的眼睛，正在盯着他看，下一刻就要将他彻底吞噬干净。他死死睁大一双银灰色的眼睛，拼尽全力盯住海面上几不可见的天光。他能看见沉船上的零碎物件，也正在一点一点没入海中。好像一场奇异的雨。  
战斧。  
圆盾。  
铸铁头盔。  
碎裂的长船船板。  
他快要窒息了。胸腔之中爆裂一样的疼痛。缺氧。到脸色青白。  
是他的错觉吗。他好像听见了什么声音，不属于这片风暴肆虐的海洋的声音。很细微，被海水隔断之后，几乎可以忽略不计。但那听上去，像是鸟类拍击翅膀的声音。无关紧要了。他快要支撑不住，连自己的四肢都已经感觉不到。那双灰眼睛安静地阖上，安心地让自己陷向深睡眠一样的黑暗。  
有双手握住了他的肋骨两侧，还带着人体的温度。冰凉的海水之中，一下就烫得他恢复神智。那双手如此有力，轻轻一提，就穿过海水与风暴，哗啦一声，将他带出了水面。腹腔之中呛进去的海水倒灌而上，叫他立即就吐了出来，控制不住地剧烈咳嗽。大脑却因为缺氧，还不能够理解此时的情形。  
他在空中。  
海水飞溅，抽在脸上，好像小小的刀锋。耳边有羽翼拍打的声音，好像是什么体型巨大的候鸟。  
究竟是谁，是谁救了他。  
缓缓回头。  
他看见了遮天蔽日的巨大羽翼。翼展如此之大，遮挡住了他视线范围内所有的东西，能看见的，只有纯白如雪的羽毛。那种颜色，是峡湾之中，飞溅而下的山涧的颜色，是长冬深处，海面上巨大冰山的颜色。白而盈盈生辉，纯净得好像透明。有双人的手臂，环抱住他的腰间。正在带着他被海水浸湿的皮肉骨骼，一点一点，乘风而上。每一次羽翼的扑闪，就带动一阵气流成风。  
瓦尔基里。  
西里斯·布莱克猛地在床上坐起来，剧烈喘息，汗水浸湿了睡衣。有双手按住了他的肩膀和胸膛，人体的温度，烫得他一下子就回到了萨克森。西里斯伸出手臂，抱住那个人的身躯，将他压在怀中。对方如此瘦弱，突出的肩胛骨硌痛了他的双臂。莱姆斯的手轻轻拂过他的侧脸，下颌骨，一路到脖颈与肩膀。他的手指触碰到的每一寸肌肤，都产生一阵小小电流一样的酥麻。他的另一只手，轻轻拍打西里斯的脊背，好像在安抚歇斯底里的幼童。许久他才找回自己的声音，甚至惊讶，为什么没有因为海水倒灌而嗓音嘶哑。  
“我做了噩梦。”  
“我知道。”  
他们两人维持这样相拥的姿势很久，直到窗外云层散去，天光照亮风雨梳洗过的峡湾。他应该要起身，应该要出门去查看他的土豆秧苗。过多的雨水，极有可能会造成作物死亡。但他不想动，不想去考量人世间一切琐碎的问题，比如金钱，比如账单，又比如他的小小农场。有什么意义呢。他活了二十三年，只有这一刻才觉得自己好像是真正活着的。莱姆斯拂去了他面颊上的汗水，洗漱穿衣剃须。两人套上厚重的防风夹克衫与胶靴，一同出门去查看土豆田。风暴经过的萨克森一切如常，只有靠近海峡的几个地方，草皮被成块卷起来，显露出突兀的岩石与湿润的土层。好在土豆植株并没有生早疫病的倾向。那一天余下的时间，好像是为了要宽慰西里斯一样，莱姆斯提议他们两人可以划船到萨克森悬崖下，那个天然形成的泻湖之中。全当消遣，可以在峡湾上赏玩。悬崖靠近海岸的陡坡之下，藏着他的船坞。两个人一同将木船摇摇晃晃推到海水中，抬桨划离岸边。海浪晃动小小的木船，西里斯躺在船中，头枕着船舷，而莱姆斯在船尾的位置看书。风平浪静，峡湾之中几无水纹，好像昨天晚上的风暴，和他疯狂的梦境，确确实实只是幻想的产物。西里斯胸腔起伏，缓慢地呼出一口气，终于睁开眼睛。头顶就是苍茫阴郁的天，视线向下一些，能看见不远处高耸入云的山脉，苍绿悬崖在他们两人身边铺展，好像嶙峋巨石上的绒毯。他向来笃信自己接连不断的梦境，和前世灵魂，有某种解释不清楚的联系。但是。瓦尔基里。这未免离开他所认知的，理性的世界太远。这世界上真有众神吗，还是他花费太多时间在研究维京文化上，所以夜有所梦。  
莱姆斯察觉到他的视线，从手中的书上抬起头来，对着他微微一笑。他的身上，套着西里斯的粗棒针开襟羊毛衣，袖子太长，盖过了手背一半。外套中露出的白色衬衣，扣子解到第二颗，显露出北欧人极其白净无暇的脖颈和锁骨皮肤。西里斯的心里，忽然微微一动。还是躺在原地，懒洋洋地枕着自己的左臂，右手向莱姆斯的方向伸出手去，说，过来。那棕发男人看了他片刻，阖上书，依言慢慢向他靠过来。峡湾之中，一叶小船微微晃动。西里斯收紧了自己的右臂，让莱姆斯躺到他的胸膛之上。他的头颅，就枕着黑发青年的心脏。心跳声很慢，很稳。明明没有阳光，给人的感觉，却像是被阳光浸润，懒洋洋地不想动。  
那天晚上他们两人决定吃得清淡一些，炖的是莳萝三文鱼汤。黄铜锅在电磁灶上缓慢地沸腾，窗外天色也正在一点一点缓慢地黑透。极其偶尔，有牛羊群的哞叫，和着山涧的叮咚水声，是萨克森的背景音。莱姆斯靠在流理台边，腰上围着棉布围裙，手持长柄木勺，时不时搅动锅中的汤料。西里斯站在他身后凝望许久，忽然走上前，双臂从背后环抱住他的腰间，头颅凑上前去，准确无误地，亲吻住莱姆斯的嘴唇。那个人，在他怀抱之中转过了身，抬起手，轻轻捧住了他的脸，温柔地应和。  
沉沉黑夜之中，只有这悬崖上的一盏昏黄灯光，照亮他的世界。  
那之后他又做过几次噩梦，醒来时总因为环抱着莱姆斯的身躯，所以很快回复清明。客厅之中的沙发床，也没有再展开过。某一段时间之内，他的梦境总不清晰，没有成逻辑性的画面，只有零碎的片段。他梦见自己被一双手臂抱着，在黑暗的海洋上飞行，飞越风暴，飞越沉船。海水飞溅在脸上，那种冰冷的感觉，总是很真实，让他恍惚分不清究竟是梦境还是现实。雨雾浓重，从海水之中脱离而出的那一瞬间，他的视力尚未恢复，看不清那个瓦尔基里的面容。但这接连的数次梦境之中，他勉强能够记得，对方身上穿戴的是皮革长护腕，带金属装饰的皮革护甲，和腰间佩戴的，雕刻龙纹的剑鞘。身形修长瘦弱，是个男人无疑。那巨大的白色双翼，成了他梦境之中最清晰的所在。眼前的每一根羽毛，都叫他数得分明。他年少时候常在山中捕猎，对禽类的解剖构造，了如指掌。但这个瓦尔基里身上的羽毛，却不像是他此前在任何一种鸟类身上，所见到的任意一种。细密柔软，自身就像一种轻型护甲，还带着类似珠宝一样的柔光。任何飞溅上去的海水，都会重新流淌下来，而不被羽毛本身所吸收。瓦尔基里始终没有与他说话，也对他的话语毫无反应。拎着他在海面上飞行，因为高差，即便他想，也始终看不清对方的长相。  
如此反复几次破碎的梦境之后，他终于福至心灵地想到，即便不能抬头看到那个人的脸，只要他们离海面足够近，只有要光线，他总能看到对方的一点倒影。  
这样笃信，下一次入梦的时候，他不再绞尽脑汁，问那个人，为什么要救他，究竟要带他去哪里，只一心回身低头，看向水面。他们两人的影子，在海面上划过，好像只是一只体型庞大的鸟。风停雨歇，终于只有星点粼粼波浪。水纹揉皱了瓦尔基里的脸，但他还能勉强辨认出一点面部特征。出乎意料的是，瓦尔基里，是个五官很清秀的青年男人。斯堪的纳维亚人的脸。高鼻深目，仰着头看前方，他能在海面上清楚看见的，只有他线条柔和的下颌。不知道为什么，那骨骼的轮廓，竟然让他觉得那么熟悉。  
西里斯睁开眼睛。  
他安静地躺在床榻之上，莱姆斯在他的怀抱之中睡得很熟。他的左手，放在西里斯的胸腔上，好像时时刻刻想要确认他的心跳一样。床头柜上的电子钟显示此时是凌晨四点，天还未亮，苍穹上一轮圆月，映在黑暗的海面上，好像泼溅的碎银。荧光投进木屋之内，照亮了室内景物。莱姆斯那骨骼轮廓柔和的下颌，掖在毯子之中，随着呼吸很轻微地起伏。西里斯无声地看着那张脸，看他睡得乱七八糟的棕色卷发，心里只觉得柔软得难以言喻。他尽量轻手轻脚地从床上翻身起来，反手替莱姆斯掖好被褥，走到小厨房给自己倒一杯水。站在窗边看外面的月亮，很茫然地想，可能吗。他那对自身来历三缄其口的爱人，是神话之中的生物吗。才刚刚想到这里，又想笑自己真是不分梦境现实。北欧诸神，维京海盗和瓦尔基里，都是十个世纪之前的传说了。是因为人生中的第一次，他找到了自己的安宁吧。是因为与莱姆斯共处的时间实在是太幸福，太叫人满足，所以他在梦中，也给自己的执念，盖上了他的脸。  
土豆和番茄的长势都很好。屋后的土豆秧苗经过再三堆土架高，可以预计，到了丰收季的时候，大约可以从一株植物中，得到大约十几二十斤的成果。莱姆斯从来与他一起在田间忙碌，没有一点西里斯想象中富家小孩会有的娇惯。他一样给农作物浇水翻土，指甲之中也有像他一样的泥土残留。只是与西里斯不同，莱姆斯手上的泥泞，只要冲洗，从来消失得干干净净。他一样收拾房子，一样看顾羊群。不过才过了短短数月，西里斯已经全然不能想起，自己此前独居的人生，究竟都是怎么过来的。窗外连绵的阴雨敲打青山，他也在屋中敲打他的打字机。莱姆斯忽然进门，在他身旁的窗棱上，轻轻放下了什么明黄色的小盆栽。他抬头去看，那是悬崖上开满了的，那种不知名的黄色野花。早春的时候，成片成片开得非常炫烂，好像满原野的碎金。用来种植花朵的，是他们两人吃鲔鱼剩下的铁皮罐头，缠上了最普通的麻绳，竟然也显得有种质朴的美。他从桌边站起来，想要抱起莱姆斯，抱着他在房间里转圈。  
才揽住那个人的腰，对方的双脚刚刚离地，他就觉得，好像有哪里不太对。  
莱姆斯的体重太轻，轻得简直不正常。可是他每天与他同床共枕，知道对方并没有瘦到病态的程度。虽然清隽，但他并没有厌食症，连肋骨都没有突出。可是此时此刻，他双臂之中举着的那个人的体重，只差不多等同于一个五六岁孩童的重量。莱姆斯好像还没有意识到他究竟在想什么，捧住他的脸，低头对他笑。但，西里斯的眼神与那个人对视。他人生之中，只知道有一种这样的情况。鸟。鸟类的骨骼，或纤细或中空，许多关节胶着在一起，让它们的整副骨架更结实。如此可以保证最轻盈的体重，和最快速的飞行。  
怎么可能。他以为，神话与传奇，不过都是自己梦中的内容罢了。  
他不过是偏远的，无人问津的法罗群岛上，一个最普通的种土豆的农夫罢了。  
就像他决意要与其长久过一生的莱姆斯，也应该只是一个最普通的，来自挪威的游客而已。  
星期六，是每周进城采购日常用品的日子。他对莱姆斯说，希望他能留在家里看顾刚刚长成的番茄。万一下雨，也要有人能加固门窗。不管莱姆斯有没有相信他的话，他都没有显露出来，只说好。西里斯确实是要进城，但不仅仅是为了采购。法罗群岛的首府托尔斯港，有整个群岛最大的图书馆，也拥有整个世界最广泛的法罗语藏书。他将车停在那幢白色的现代建筑前，直奔图书馆中北欧神话的选区。瓦尔基里，从十世纪的诗篇埃达，到十三四世纪的尼加尔史诗当中，都是不断出现的形象。记载这一传奇物种的载体当中，甚至包括了浩如烟海的如尼文古卷和拓片。总有那么一星半点的记录，能叫他确认自己心中的犹疑。  
西里斯翻遍所有关于北欧诸神的书籍，并没有找到任何他此前不知道的信息。星期六的图书馆中，他并不是一个人。很多年轻的父母，带着满地跑来跑去的幼童，在此地阅读或者借书。西里斯有一点茫然地抬头四顾，一时之间，被这种热闹冲乱了思路。有小孩手持纸板做的长剑，戴着塑料的长角头盔，从他身边跑过。他想自己究竟在找什么，又是究竟想要证明什么呢。难道他不应该就此满足，满足与他此时此刻拥有的，稳定的生活，满足于他等待了二十多年的爱人。可是假设他所想的一切确实是真实，那么他又如何能够区分现实与他那些接连不断的梦境。西里斯一瞬间幡然醒悟，不，不应该是主流的北欧神话。他不会在那些被人翻烂了的典籍之中，找到任何能证明他的理论的记载。一定有后来人，研究过瓦尔基里的史诗。莱姆斯曾经说过的，传奇之中最伟大的瓦尔基里，叫做布伦希尔达。他在灰尘掩盖的图书馆角落，找到了一本挪威语写成的，对日耳曼叙事长诗尼伯龙根的研究，看上去像是什么人的论文集结。封面上，绘着配剑持盾，长有双翼的北欧武神。他在其中搜寻任何关于瓦尔基里的咨询。大约是第二章，有一段是这样开始的，布伦希尔达，在尼伯龙根中记述她的第一句话是，遥远的海上曾经有个女王，没有任何人见过像她一样的存在。她曾是瓦尔基里的王，与她的族人一起，住在北海的某个岛上。那个岛屿不被外人所知，是众神的国度。那地方多悬崖，山脉都高耸入云。因为瓦尔基里这个种族，虽然像鸟类一样会飞行，可翅膀却可以随意收缩。成年的瓦尔基里，要像鹰一样，从海岛的悬崖上跳下去，如此才能真正学会展翅飞翔。  
布伦希尔达的王国，也就是瓦尔基里的王国，名叫埃森斯泰因。  
埃森，铁。斯泰因，石头。  
言犹在耳，他们两人初见的那一天，曾坐在天地之间，悬崖尽头的木屋中，一同共进晚餐。莱姆斯对他说，他的家乡，在挪威最北端，巴伦支海上的某个不知名的小岛。除却北欧神话中的众神居所，也就是极圈之外，距世界上任何一个地方都很远。他的家人，称那与世隔绝的海岛，为埃森斯泰因，是古挪威语中钢铁与巨石的意思。因为岛上也像法罗群岛一样，除却悬崖与高山，什么都没有。那时候西里斯不以为意，以为他是某个家境富裕的小少爷，所以可以住得这么不同寻常。那时候他回应对方，说的是什么呢，你们家人难不成是鸟吗。莱姆斯只是看着他，微笑摇头，好像无奈于他的孩子气一样。  
他不知道自己是怎么阖上了那本书，怎么开动他那辆破旧的皮卡，怎么回到萨克森。  
那天晚上他们两人吃的是番茄沙拉。从自己的田地间摘下来的番茄，与马苏里拉芝士混在一处，植物叶片上还带着露水。一切如常，一同洗碗，一同洗漱，西里斯照旧很温情地在睡前亲吻莱姆斯。九点钟，两个人熄灯入睡，相拥入眠。好像确确实实，只不过是荒无人烟的乡间，一对平常的农场主。  
西里斯·布莱克闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，感觉到自己的躯体渐渐下沉，下沉，沉入多梦的睡眠。  
不知道在海上飞行了多长时间，他们终于看见了陆地。云雾散去的那一瞬间，西里斯的眼睛里，映出了一片苍绿色的岛屿。黑如墨汁的北大西洋海面上，零零碎碎散落的，苍绿色的岛群，像衣料上洒落的珠宝，在最后一点日光中熠熠生辉。隔着这么远的距离，目光所见，看不到任何人迹或者是村庄。他听见了海鸟鸣叫的声音，成行成列，从群山与峡湾之中翩然飞过。环抱着他的那个人，在空中挺直了上身，这是鸟类预备着陆时的动作。而他也因此，终于能够平视眼前的一切。巨大羽翼在他们两人身侧掀起气流，它觉得安全，好像是被这双翼环抱其中。越来越近，陆地就在面前。他们渐渐靠近的地方，是这看似荒无人烟的岛上，一处被山脉包围的峡湾。两侧山峦只留下小小一点开口，形成天然的屏障，宁静绿岛之上天然的港湾。瓦尔基里托住他的双臂，轻轻将他放到了这片陌生的原野上。西里斯的双脚，终于又一次踩到了坚实的土地，下意识地向四面远望。他站在一座悬崖之上，山涧奔流入海，汇入自然形成的泻湖。此时此刻，无名的岛屿正值初春。他身侧的浓绿草甸上，开满了澄黄色的野花。随风摇曳，好像是散了满地的金。  
就在他的视线之中，瓦尔基里舒展双翼，在峡湾之中，盘旋一周。那洁白如雪的羽翼映着霞光，好像最不同寻常的鸟雀，又或者是像极寒之处的冰川，忽然被注入灵魂。那么宁静而优雅，是只有梦境中应该出现的产物。他想，他的一生之中，再也不会见到比眼前这副景象，更美，更不可思议的画面了。  
羽翼拍打，短暂地在那个人面前合拢，掩盖住他的身形。再展开的时候，瓦尔基里已经稳稳落在了他的身前，双翼在其身后消失。这样看上去，他也就是一个普通的维京青年。浑身穿戴的，也是和他一样的皮革护甲与黑色羊毛中衣。那个人在他面前，褪下了本来戴着的带翼金属头盔，随手扔在脚边的草甸上，又伸手抹去自己额上的汗水。他长着棕色的短发，和像冰川一样变幻的蓝绿色的眼睛。五官轮廓很柔和，看上去，竟然和他差不多的年纪。即使收敛了翅膀，这个瓦尔基里看上去，还是有一种莫名的，让人不敢轻易接近的气势。西里斯站在原地，怔怔不敢上前。只要看对方一眼，只要看这个人一眼，就能让他知道，所有的传说都是真的，奥丁，索尔，阿西尔与华纳诸神。瓦尔哈拉，九个世界中所有的神迹，都是真的。  
逆光，西垂的落日给那个人的身形镀上了一层毛茸茸的金边。他忽然想笑。明明应该是传奇中的生物，应该是让人觉得神圣或者恐惧的存在，可是他却觉得，这个瓦尔基里，非常可爱。  
“这里是我能想到的最近的陆地。你们的船被暴风卷得偏离了航线。”  
他的声音也很可爱，非常礼貌。甚至语气之中，有一点迟疑，好像在思考他对一切的接受程度一样。  
“这是什么地方？你叫什么名字？”  
瓦尔基里向他走近了一步，西里斯竟然发现，他比自己还要矮了一个头。  
“这里叫法罗，是北海上的一个岛群。几百年前，曾经有盖尔人渡海而来，在这里建立了城镇。但是我们脚下踩着的这片土地，不归属于任何人所有，也没有名字。如果你想的话，可以由你来给这片峡湾命名。”停顿片刻又说，“我叫莱姆斯。”莱姆斯吗，黑发的维京青年站在原地笑，心想说好的，这个名字，我不会忘记。在将死一刻，诸神赐予他的神迹，他不会忘记。环顾四周，看苍绿的悬崖，与宁静的海湾，转过头对莱姆斯说，“这里不如叫萨克森吧。我们的语言，意思是乡间的自然海港。”  
萨克森。他是踏上这片土地的第一个人类。也将自己想成是它的所有者。  
在法罗群岛的第一天晚上，他们两人在悬崖边的一个溶洞中度过。用海滩上捡来的漂浮木生了火，又借此烤熟峡湾中捕获的鱼。油脂滋滋作响，滴入篝火中。他得意地对莱姆斯笑，说没有想到吧，我能在任何地方活下去，而且还能活得很好。瓦尔基里只是看着他微笑，一丝不苟地吃完了大部分烤鱼。西里斯又讲自己来的那个地方，说他住在比约尔桑，是挪威西北岸上的一个聚居地。村中有条无名的小河，小到连地图上都不一定会画出来。因为河水清澈，被当地人称作是白河。他一直是远近闻名的造船师，工坊就在河边，是自己搭建的一间棚屋，四面开敞，做到一半的船，就对着河架在工棚里。他造的船，没有驾驭不了的风浪。被其余人认为是像生物一样的存在，给它们起名叫做长蛇，或者干脆是耶梦加得。就只有这么一次，被风暴击沉了船。说到这里定定看住莱姆斯，说，为什么是我，为什么只救我。  
莱姆斯避开他的目光，没有直接回答问题。那双蓝绿色的眼睛映着篝火跃动，好像陷入沉思。他对西里斯说埃森斯泰因，那个传奇之中，瓦尔基里的岛屿。说其实也像法罗群岛一样，有天然形成的峡湾，有冰川，有瀑布，有数不清的品种奇怪的植物。他就在这样自然的环境中长大。他说他们的族群，生来就有翅膀，只是翅膀是随着躯体一起长大，也要像鸟类一样靠学习来掌握飞行。又说成年的瓦尔基里，翼展可以达到二十尺以上，足够带着他们的身躯飞越大陆与海洋。瓦尔基里的使命，即是不间断地巡视大地与大洋，巡视战场，是灵魂的收割者与指引人。说到此处好像察觉到夜间天气寒冷，西里斯在他身旁很轻微地瑟瑟发抖。忽然皱了皱鼻子。莱姆斯瘦到突起的肩胛骨上，有什么东西正在抽离出来，巨大羽翼唰然伸展开，轻轻收拢，像被褥一样盖住了身侧的西里斯。他还有一点手足无措的样子，那黑发的维京青年已经毫无羞赧，伸手就在羽毛覆盖之中，抱住了瓦尔基里的腰。悬崖上的溶洞中，相互依偎，如此可以抵御北大西洋夜晚的寒风。半梦半醒之中，莱姆斯忽然小声说了一句什么，几不可闻，是在回答西里斯的问题。  
他说的是，“我看着你，很久了。”  
风暴过后，海滩上满是被冲刷上来的浮木。挪威的桦木，盖尔的松树。西里斯用这些材料敲敲打打，在悬崖上，先搭出了一间棚屋的框架。只要盖上屋顶与四面墙板，他们今晚就可以有一个遮风挡雨的地方。成型后的木屋，如长船一样，有层层叠叠的板条墙面。整体结构，因地制宜，居然没有用到一根钉子。两人又到高山上的森林之中，采摘雨后新生的菌菇。那天晚上他们吃的是牛肝菌，没有油脂，没有调味料，只有山间采来的植物叶子盛放食物。可是西里斯记得所有的一切，他记得自己亲手打造的那张小桌，记得他们借着窗外的月光，分享自己烹饪的菌菇，记得他如何在黑暗之中，倾身向前，亲吻了莱姆斯。  
那是他人生之中，最快乐的三天。  
他们在萨克森四处探索，汲山涧水饮用，采菌菇野果为食。确认四下无人，莱姆斯就会展开双翼，带着他，在峡湾上空飞翔。人生中的第一次，他不被任何一种认知所束缚。他可以不是海盗或者劫掠者，他可以不是造船者，甚至只要他想，连维京人都可以不是。他是传奇的一部分，他站在众神的世界之中。这一切，都是因为莱姆斯。西里斯远远看着那个人，看着他站在高耸的悬崖之上，长风从海外而来，带起他的棕发与舒展的双翼。如此轻盈，好像下一刻，就可以御风而去。那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛，忽然回头看着他，说话的声音很轻柔，又好像有一点不易察觉的感伤，“这里真的很美。我曾经想过，如果真的有诸神黄昏，真的有神灵的覆灭，那么众神死亡的原野，大概就是长得像萨克森这个样子吧。天地的尽头，被海洋环抱的绿野。这片悬崖上开满了的花，也是此前亿万年，多少生死无穷轮回的舞台。维京人也好，盖尔人也好，爱尔兰人也好。多少人，经过这片土地，耕种开垦，生老病死，相爱繁衍。征战。可是岛还是在这里。那些英雄的史诗唱遍了，布伦希尔达，西格弗里德，和这片原野上开满的野花一样，都是朝生暮死，在诸神的眼中看来，本身并无区别。多大的悲伤和血腥，峡湾里的风，还是每一天都在吹。”  
那时候，他还不明白，莱姆斯说的话，究竟有什么深意。  
他是这样艰险不屈的战士，有这样强大的生命力，只不过短短三天，已经在陌生的土地上，为自己建立起了足以遮风挡雨的居所。这山间所有的一切，植物，水源，动物，他都知道如何合理对其加以运用，从而得以生存。彼时他满心以为，自己可以在这样繁花盛开的海上荒岛，为他与他神话中的爱人，建造全新的生活。远离尘嚣，远离一切人间束缚。完全忘记了，他们两人之间的年岁与追求，本来就是不相等的。  
第四天的早晨，他醒来的时候，莱姆斯并不在他的身边。  
开始时以为，瓦尔基里只是出门觅食，不久就会归来。然而直到黄昏时候，天色开始黑沉，他还是没有见到人影。西里斯搜寻过了这片土地上所有他能够到达的地方，森林，悬崖，溶洞，没有一丝一毫莱姆斯的踪迹。直到他的双手都因为攀爬陡峭的岩石而鲜血沥沥，西里斯终于让自己承认，莱姆斯离开了他。  
那之后，过了三年。他在萨克森，等待了三年。心里总有一点细微的希望，觉得他的瓦尔基里，会再次渡海而来，轻轻落在他的悬崖上。总有一天，他还能再看到那一袭纯白如雪的双翼。三年，他学会了用鲸脂制蜡烛，以点亮黑暗的长夜。他学会了靠菌菇的纹路辨别哪一种无毒。他学会了熏制三文鱼以长时间保存食材。他用海中捡来的浮木制作弓箭，到山中打猎。拿自己吃剩下的禽类或者鹿肉，与岛上的其余人交换农作物种子。他学会了在悬崖上种植土豆与番薯。他修缮木屋，耕种，放牧，只是始终没有搬离萨克森。法罗村落中的人，称他为悬崖上的隐士。他曾看到过这世上最美的景象，他知道这世上，除却眼前的一切，还有另一个世界。诸神与瓦尔基里的世界。还有那个叫他无法不爱的人。  
直到某一天，他在村中用自己做的木质家具交换面包的时候，看到了集会大厅墙上，钉着的一张北海的地图。绘在羊皮卷上，清楚标注出所有海岛与城邦。他第一次知道，原来法罗群岛，距他的家乡比约尔森，原来这么近，跨过海洋就到。地图上，只是几只手指就可以丈量的距离。  
三年以来，他第一次想到，他要回家。  
他是造船师，曾经是方圆闻名的木匠。他有称手的斧子，也已经建立起了合宜的工坊。想到要离开，说做就做，收集齐材料，终于再一次，开始建造起维京长船。这一次，他在船头上，本来应该有龙首的地方，雕刻上了双翼舒展的瓦尔基里。龙骨，船板，船膝，桅杆。一点一点，拼凑起了只需承载他一人渡海的长船。即将要完工的前一天，他用铁链将船身吊起来，就在他悬崖下的工坊外，准备做最后一点修补工作。远天外，峡湾上空山雨欲来。雷神又在云层之中敲打他的铁钻，每一下催动，都化作滚滚惊雷。风暴就要来了。西里斯匆忙握住悬挂船身的铁链，想要在风雨到来之前，将长船安全地藏入工坊之中。有大风，从远方而来，吹动泻湖中升起大浪。锁链在空中，发出了令人恐惧的嘎吱响声。  
铁索断裂的那一刻，来得毫无征兆。  
他只看见眼前有一片阴影，伴随着木船垮塌的巨响，刚觉得身上剧痛，已经被砸倒在地。长船垮塌，死死压在他的躯体上，将他倒扣在了船舱之中。他想要挣扎，拼死想要将沉重的龙骨从自己的身躯上推起来。然而他的双手并无力气。怎会如此，他明明是能够单手扛动巨石的人。过了许久，他才闻到了血腥味。最后一丝残存的神智，他颇自嘲地想，原来是这样，船身拍倒了他，也将他的头颅，狠狠敲进了地面上，凸起的岩石。血液缓慢地流淌而出，浸润了身旁的土地，染红了距他的手指，只有区区几尺的黑色海洋。西里斯终于阖上眼睛的时候，脖子上，还戴着用皮革穿绳的，银质的瓦尔基里项坠。  
他没有等到他的瓦尔基里。  
那是公元十世纪，维京时代的巅峰，法罗群岛人迹的兴起。他以为他的故事，本来应该终结在此。  
可惜没有。那之后，又过了多少个百年。维京人的脚步，遍布世界，从纽芬兰，到拜占庭，处处都有北欧人的遗迹。此后的三百年间，这个世界，是维京海盗的世界。他们所到的每一个地方，北欧的诸神，都与他们同在。十一世纪末期，罗马天主教会的管辖开始在斯堪的纳维亚形成规模。丹麦，挪威，以及瑞典，建立王国，再有了货币制度。王朝兴起，兴建城邦。十二世纪，斯堪的纳维亚的土地上，有了第一座基督徒的教堂。直到十二世纪末，维京人主要的生存方式，依旧是劫掠。挪威王西格一世率军远渡地中海，协助夺回新建成的耶路撒冷圣城。十三世纪，苏格兰天空岛上，见证了维京时代的最后一个城邦。那之后，是中世纪的社会。欧陆，成为了基督徒的天下。北欧的旧神，如腐朽的长船一样，渐渐被世人遗忘。  
一三四九年，黑死病袭击萨克森。土地荒芜，村庄一度趋于荒废。  
一五三八年，萨克森的天主教堂关闭。  
一八一四年，在拿破仑战争中，挪威将法罗群岛划分给丹麦。  
一八五八年，他在萨克森村中，建造了教堂。这座建筑，将会成为法罗群岛上第二古老的教会。不晓得是为什么，明明应该是基督教的教会，他也应该是个基督教徒，却鬼使神差地，在祭坛上，刻下了如尼文形成的双翼。放下凿刀的那一瞬间，二十三岁的，穿着双排扣夹克衫和花呢长裤的西里斯，也有一点困惑。他的手指拂过木制祭坛上的那个繁复图样，想他明明不通北欧如尼文，这究竟又是什么，究竟是从哪里看来。为什么这个图案，好像是深深刻在他的灵魂之中，是他的凿刀一落下，就能够划出来的痕迹。  
他的灵魂在法罗群岛上生生世世，无穷轮回。他曾是十世纪的维京武士，是中世纪的木匠，是十九世纪的建造者，是战争时期的海员，是二十世纪的农夫。不管走出多远，他的灵魂，永远会回到法罗。他在等待着什么东西，他不知道。他知道的，只是自己不能离开萨克森的悬崖。每一世的他，出生的时候，都是黑发灰眼，高鼻深目，维京人的相貌。即便那一生他的父母都是金发，也是一样。他在等待着什么东西，他在等待着有一天，他的瓦尔基里，会再次舒展开纯白如雪的双翼，渡海而来，轻轻落在他的悬崖上。  
千年的沧桑，也不过就是一场大梦。他再次睁开眼睛的时候。已经是二十世纪末。  
萨克森悬崖上，朝阳初升。他躺在被褥之间，想夏天，大概是真的要到来了。长风从海外来，轻柔地卷起他的棉布窗帘。有个人正在背对着他，站在厨房流理台前。背影清癯，只穿一件白色衬衣，肩胛骨瘦到突出。又或者，也并不是因为瘦弱而已。莱姆斯正在一丝不苟地煎熟培根。他闻到了牛油果的味道，是，牛油果培根土司，那是他们最近的固定早餐。油脂滋滋的响声中，那个人在轻声哼唱着那首船歌。哈瓦玛诗篇第一百五十六节，维京人出航时候，都要大声唱颂，向奥丁祈求平安的小调。阳光为他修长的背影镀上了一层毛茸茸的金边。西里斯茫然地伸出手，在自己眼下抹了一把，然而皮肤却是干燥的。  
他的身躯从床上坐了起来，像在梦游一般，束好自己散乱的黑发。  
“莱姆斯。”  
那么简单的一个名字，声音出口的瞬间，连他自己都吓了一跳。好像皮肉神经各处，都有无法抑制住的震颤，像小小的电流，穿透浑身上下。那一声呼唤落地，他眼前，那个人的动作忽然停住了。莱姆斯非常非常缓慢地转过身来，靠在了厨房流理台上。逆光，他看不清对方的脸。只觉得他的气势，好像瞬间就全然改变。仅仅是站在那里，就有一种叫人不敢随意上前的风度。恍惚之间觉得他所着不应该是这样日常的白衬衣，而应该是维京人的铁锁战甲。当然，西里斯近乎释然地想，当然，他怎么会想不到，莱姆斯只不过，是在陪伴他一介朝生暮死的凡人，扮演一个他此时此刻的生命中，最需要的角色而已。  
他应该要开口再说些什么，再说些什么来打破此时此刻他们两人之间的僵局。但无论他想要讲什么，他的喉咙口都像被烙铁灼烧，心脏被灌了铅，阻止住任何本应该出口的声音。喉结上下涌动，最终只说了一句，“你回来了。”长久地对视，他们两人之中，没有一个人说话。“你还要走吗。”他的声音，怎么听上去有一点哽咽。不应该是这样的，他应该要冷静自持，不应该显得像哭闹的幼童。  
莱姆斯的姿态，始终端正。不因他发现真相而惊慌，也没有因为他近乎指责的态度而愧避。又缓缓回过身，背对西里斯，双手撑住流理台，好像是不想要他看见自己的表情一样。他的视线平视窗外，看悬崖，看拍碎在巨石上的黑白色海浪。侧影仿佛有一点茫然，说话的声音也很遥远，很平和，其中疏无情绪，“你大概已经不记得了。北欧人用的不是格里高利日历，而是根据冬天与夏天两季划分时间。四月，是一年的开始，生计的开始。也是曾经的你，经历海难的时候。那个月份，在古维京日历中，称为弥萨，也就是对于白羊星座的代称。你的每一生，二十三岁的四月，我们初遇的时候，弥萨星照耀，我就会回到你的身边。”  
是这样的吗，西里斯短暂地阖上双眼。这动作其中，很大一部分原因，是因为他笃信自己的眼眶酸涩胀痛。要是不这么做，恐怕就会有什么他控制不住的，更丢脸的事情发生。其实多过惊讶，他感觉到的，更多是无力。身体无力，精神的无力，好像他确实已经过了很漫长的时间，身心俱疲，更不愿争辩。  
莱姆斯的背影很稳，并无移动，但说话的声音，有一点轻微的颤抖，“我看着你，整整十个世纪了。每一生都是一样的故事，一样的结果。我看着你以无数种方式出生，以无数种方式死亡。你想要要求我什么，想要指责我什么。你都不记得了，事实上，你才是每一次都会离我而去的人。整整一千年。周而复始。我从来也没有得到过解脱。”他看着他一千年，不断新生，不断的死亡，好像每一生划出的轨迹，只不过是周而复始的同心圆。只有两种方式，或者解决，他们两人之间被时间和诸神画下的鸿沟——十个世纪的时间，只不过是证明其无用；又或者妥协。妥协于这一切，妥协于人类的生死轮回。妥协于这对于他来说，永远不能超脱的折磨。他终于回过身来，向前走了一步，走入室内的阴影之中。西里斯这才看清了他的脸，没有任何显而易见的失态，甚至还对着他微微笑了一笑，说，“我需要一点时间。”  
黑发青年人就站在原地，没有说话，没有动作，也没有任何意义上的挽留。  
莱姆斯轻轻推门而去，只不过走的时候，解下了自己身上的棉布围裙，挂回厨房墙上的挂钩。木门在他身后咔哒一声响，遂即阖上，好像一切并没有发生过。没有争执，也没有涕泪横流。当然，莱姆斯怎么会是不体面的人。但是最重要的是，同样的场景，恐怕他已经经历过了不止百遍。对于他来说，一切，应该都是重复的。但西里斯这才意识到，莱姆斯确实是失态的，他也同样难以控制自己的情绪，大约也一样彷徨。否则他的声音，不会有那一点细微的颤抖。他也不会回过身背对他，刻意不想要让他看见自己的表情和眼神。那个人走的时候，没有说他需要什么时间，需要多长时间，更没有说，他会什么时候回来。又或者，会不会回来。他的一点时间，与西里斯的一点时间相比，从来也不对等。  
他还是幼童的时候，家中贫瘠，没有多余开销，他也没有什么过得去的玩具。在没有同龄人的萨克森，也无玩伴。最爱做的消遣活动之一，即是在晚上天黑之后，点一盏灯，用双手比划出各种动物的造型，看手影在墙面上百般变化。其中他最爱的，是将双手拇指交缠，做出飞鸟的形象。手掌比成的双翼，在灯影之中扑扇，好像只要他眯上眼睛，那影子，就真的会化成一双翅膀，载着他翩然而去。他奇怪的癖好，对于鸟类和羽翼，对于飞翔的执念，如今他终于知道，是为什么了。  
他的生活好像与从前并无差别，一样地早起照料农作物，一样地晚上九点定时入睡，一样地周六进城采购食物。只是某一些时候，比如看到他那台陈旧的打字机的时候，会有一瞬间的恍惚。西里斯坐在桌边，右手指尖拂过成沓的手稿，怔怔盯着窗外出神。忽然间收回了手，双掌摊开举到眼前。一八五八年，他曾建造过萨克森村中的教堂。不是用这一双手，但却切切实实是他自己，建造了那座祭坛。他从梦境之中得来的，关于那个地方的少许记忆，只有零星画面，没有具体逻辑。那座刻有瓦尔基里符号的祭坛，究竟对于他而言，有什么样深刻的意义。才会在穿越时间与历史，重新在他的梦中出现。  
他终于想到，要去那个小教堂看看。  
萨克森教堂是传统的一层小楼。石块垒成，外墙刷成新雪一样的纯白色。与村中其余建筑物一样，斜屋顶上，都种有葱郁草甸，与周围山峦原野全然融为一体。与他的农场相比，教堂在悬崖更高处，俯瞰峡湾，也俯瞰他的木屋。建筑外围，有小小一圈石墙，中间一扇到他腰间的铁门。萨克森居民甚少，教堂封闭已久，铁门上的锁业已生锈。西里斯双手扶住石墙，轻轻一撑，翻过障碍物落到草甸上。再无声无息地上前推开木门，走入室内。萨克森教堂内饰并无特殊，与法罗群岛上其余地方一样，都是木质结构。镶木板从地面铺到墙上，连走道两边的长条座椅，都是木头雕成。他的手指短暂拂过长凳饰有繁复雕花的靠背，一一辨认出所有木材。挪威的桦木，苏格兰的云松，还有来自更遥远的地方的红木，毋庸置疑，都是漂浮木。像他一样，在风暴之中，被海浪吹打，从遥远的地方，带到了这北海之中人迹罕至的绿岛。  
走道漫长好像无有尽头。他能听见自己的皮靴踩响木制地面的声音，一声一声，一步一步，慢慢走向教堂另一端，雕花隔断掩映的祭坛。原本的木质祭坛被红色天鹅绒布料铺盖，摆放有落满了灰尘与蜘蛛网的烛台与十字架。他想要伸出手去，挪开这些器物，却好像突然间失去力气。倒退几步，坐到距祭坛最近的一排座椅上，怔怔不知该做一些什么。茫然之中，转头望向格窗外。苍绿色大地在眼前铺展开，不知名的群鸟在海岸上空翩飞而过。黑色的山麓，嶙峋的巨石，云雾，炊烟，泻湖与峡湾，一切的一切，与十个世纪之前，他刚刚到达这个地方的时候，看上去，并无什么区别。原野上的野花还是开了又败，与这山间，人的性命一样，都是朝生暮死。命运，也一样身不由己。北欧诸神，与任何其余宗教的神明，最大的不同，也就是这种身不由己，这种人性。他们一样伤心失落，有恐惧，有渴望。就算是瓦尔基里，收割灵魂的北欧武神，也有不能面对的事情，不能排解的悲惶。生离死别，他也一样无能为力。  
西里斯忽然很释然地笑了一笑，想也许，众神死亡的原野，大概就是长得这个样子吧。  
他终于屈膝坐在祭台前的地面上，轻轻掀起覆盖其上的红色绒布。  
那座祭坛，是用品质最优良的桃花心木雕成。木材本身自然的黑色树纹一层一层，向中心聚拢，看上去像是海洋中的漩涡。祭坛正面最正中，是用北欧如尼文刻成的，展开的双翼，中间一道长长竖线，代表的是瓦尔基里的佩剑，其上一个圆形，象征圆盾。他的手指抚过每一寸刀痕，每一寸熟悉的线条，恍惚这图案的刻成，不过就是在昨天。指节敲击木板发出空洞的声音，他忽然间意识到，这其中应该是有什么夹层的。夹层的榫卯结构，也恰恰是他最熟悉的那一种。西里斯只用了很短的时间，就撬开了祭坛中的机关。夹层之中有个木头盒子，看上去仿佛很有些年岁，连黄铜搭扣都被摩挲得锃亮，经年不褪。  
他打开盒子的那一瞬间愣了一愣，而后深吸一口气，将其中的内容小心拿了出来。  
躺在萨克森教堂祭坛之中，被瓦尔基里的徽章守护着的，是几百上千张来自于不同年代的纸。羊皮卷，草莎纸，水彩纸，皱纹纸，打印用白纸，甚至扯下来的一角油画画布。上面的署名，其中隔了不知道多少年，都是一样的，西里斯，西里斯，西里斯。循环往复，无穷无尽。那是他自己的签名。画着的都是同一个人，或者应该说，同一个主题。带翅膀的人形，肌肉的构造，骨骼的结构，碳素笔精心描摹的眼睛，向上凸起的肩胛骨，展翅欲飞的双翼。侧脸，鼻梁，背影。还有从不知道哪里的笔记本上扯下来的，像日记一样的手写体。千千百百张纸，从中古到近代，千千百百张……西里斯，一三四九。西里斯，一五三八。西里斯，一八一四。西里斯，一八五八。生生世世，无穷轮回。每一生的他，都在用尽自己全部的精神，全部的爱意，想要看清楚，他的瓦尔基里，到底是个什么样子。每一生的他都在追溯他曾经错过的历史。  
每一生的他，也都有莱姆斯。每一生，他二十三岁的四月，也是他们初遇的时候，弥萨星照耀，他的瓦尔基里，都会再回到他的身边，回到一个毫无任何记忆的他身边。忍耐住自己全部的恸苦，孤寂和对人类宿命的无奈，继续做西里斯那一生之中，当下最需要的那个人。  
那千千百百张纸，摞起来厚厚一沓，好像是他自己，从历史长河之中，用千千百百个声音，一同向现世的他呼喊咆哮。西里斯的手轻轻颤抖，一时不慎，就将那些纸张洒了满地。双手抱住膝盖，坐在原地，将自己缩成了尽量小的一团，头颅埋在双膝之间。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己会失声痛哭。  
但是他没有。  
他只不过是很平静地维持了那个婴儿一样的姿势片刻，而后站起来，像是什么都没有发生过一样，将满地散落的纸张，按照年代重新整理好，放回了那个夹层之中。又回到他悬崖边的木屋中，取来他所有用打字机写就的手稿，那上面满纸墨迹纵横，写的是十世纪挪威渔村比约尔桑中的一个造船青年，写的是他的生平，写的是他所参与的劫掠，和他所经受的海难，写他的瓦尔基里，和被他所命名的萨克森。  
西里斯·布莱克将手稿与此前数百年间的所有绘画与笔记放在一处，重新锁进教堂祭坛的夹层之中。  
等待下一生，他自己的探寻。  
他迈步走出萨克森教堂，轻轻将木门在身后扣上。翻越石墙，一路踩着草甸向下走，走向自己的木屋。那一刻他脑中的想法很简单，不过只是日常生计而已。他想，小冰箱之中还有一些冷冻的香肠，可以从田间拔一些土豆，这样凑合一下，就是最简单的晚餐。烧水，点燃电磁炉灶。悬崖之上的烟囱之中，如此升起袅袅炊烟。煎锅之中倒油加热已经化冻了的香肠，铜锅中加沸水煮土豆，加盐加牛奶，碾成土豆泥。还剩下一些，可以做明天的早饭。西里斯端着盛放食物的白瓷盘，走到小桌边，顺手拧响了收音机。电台里播放的，是瓦格纳的歌剧，尼伯龙根的指环，唱莱茵黄金，唱瓦尔基里，唱诸神黄昏。唱某一个遥远的，人类所不能理解的传奇。黑发青年人微微笑了笑，从桌旁站起来，拿着吃完的餐具，去流理台旁预备清洗。  
他听见了巨大羽翼煽动的声音。  
抬头去看。  
手中的瓷盘砸落在地面上，碎了满地。餐刀险些砸伤了他的脚，但西里斯全不在意。窗外萨克森苍绿色的悬崖上，迷雾正在散去。草甸上，开满了黄色的野花，铺天盖地，好像是漫山遍野的碎金。苍茫天地尽头，他看见了遮天蔽日的巨大双翼。纯白如雪，又好像是极寒之处，众神居所的冰川。那是他一生之中，所能见到的，最美好的画面。那双翅膀如此有力，能凭一己之力，带他穿越大洋。每一下羽翼扇动，都带起气流，吹得悬崖上的青草一片伏倒。他看见他的瓦尔基里，渡海而来，轻轻落在萨克森的悬崖之上。双翼展开在身后，每一根羽毛都在海风之中舒展，烈烈飞扬，像一个旧时代的旌旗。  
西里斯·布莱克冲出门去，奔跑过绿草漫生的悬崖，奔跑过涓涓流淌的山涧。展开双臂，终于用力拥抱住莱姆斯。拥抱住他人类一样清隽的身躯，指间梳理过他脊背上不属于人类的羽毛。他好像是听见他笑了，于是揽着那个人的腰，托举起他轻若无物的身躯，在原地旋转，旋转。  
长风越去越远，裹挟着原野上散落的野花花瓣，早已经吹到峡湾的另一端。  
海水清明如镜，倒影漫天云霾，好像伸手，就可以触碰到瓦尔哈拉。

 

Vestr fór ek of ver, en ek Viðris ber.  
以日月之名，我向西方航行  
Munstrandar mar, Svá's mitt of far;  
我以奥丁的声音高声吟唱  
Drók eik á flot við ísabrot,98  
我的长船满载歌谣  
Heilir hildar til, heilir hildi frá,  
完满地出入战场厮杀  
Koma þeir heilir hvaðan.  
完整地回到我的港湾

—古挪威语民谣，哈瓦玛诗篇第一百五十六节

 

二〇一九年一月十六初稿  
二〇一九年一月二十四完稿于牛津


End file.
